Frequently, damage can be done to the inner working features, or lock body, of a door lock upon the exertion of excessive force on the external door lever/handle. The damage can often be severe and require expensive repairs or even replacement of the entire door lock. Moreover, applying excessive force to the lever/handle can cause a malfunction of the lock, thereby allowing the door to be opened, when in fact, it is intended to be locked.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new door lock mechanism which is capable of protecting the inner lock body of a door lock from excessive force that may be applied to the door lever/handle.